We Broke A Crib
Synopsis: When Corey says Don't play Bowling Ball in the Garage. Maddie and Grace accidentally break The New Baby's Crib. Maddie and Grace tell a brunch of lies to sue Corey and the Band. But Can the Girls make a good apology to Corey and the band Plot: The episode begins with the band a baby crib that has a blue skull and Baby music. Almost finished. As Kin was almost finished with the Baby's Crib. Can't wait to use it for a different approach. Corey says as he gets indigestion. Now lets see Its lights up? Corey asks kin Yep. Kin said. Okay then. Downstairs, Maddie and Grace were texting. Girls. I want to tell you something. That We are expecting a baby boy in June and I want you to keep this crib safe okay. Corey says angrily. Me and my band are booked at Mayor Mellow function today and we will be back in 5 hours. DON'T BREAK THIS CRIB OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Corey yells. Or else Hah its better for you to stay with those American brats. Trina yells. Well at least I'm having the Baby here. Corey boasted. Trina Yells in rage. As she shuts the door. Ugh Its not fair. But since Corey's going away then.. Mina. Get the Flame Fire tornado Bowling Ball!! Trina laughs evilly. * Trina 's Got an Evil Plan Well Goodbye. Corey says. Bye the girls wave. Then Mina comes down and asks The girls if they wanna play Bowling Ball in the New Baby's Room. Okay. The girls said. * Toilet Paper Wipe Okay just roll at the Baby's Crib and you win. Mina says. Okay. At the Function, Corey's Baby Break senses are tingling. Uh Oh!! Kin Says. You know that look on Corey's Face!! Kin whispers to Laney's Ear. Yep. Laney says. Baby Crib senses are Tingling hard. Corey feel deep ooze of pain in his belly. * Let's Wrap this up Transition Kaboom Crashing noises appeared. As The Crib broke into pieces. WE BROKE COREY RIFFIN's NEWBORN BABY'S CRIB!! The girls cried. We gotta fix it. * Exactly 6 minutes later The girl turned the Crib into a Hunk of Junk. Then it broke again. The Plan worked Minski now time to put it to an End. Trina called her brother. At Function, Corey and the band was about to play their song until Corey's rang. Yes Trina. Corey grunted. Corey someone broke Your Crib. Corey dropped his cell and fell to his Knees NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Corey screams. Were going home now!!. * Watch Girls Here they Come At the Garage , The Band arrived Home. Grace hide in the attic. Corey ran up and saw it into pieces. WHO DID THIS??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corey went into Rage. Corey's Pretty Mad. Grace said. The attic fell as The girls saw Corey. Hi. As Corey face went Red. DID YOU GIRLS BREAK MY CRIB!!!. Yes. Grace said. I TOLD YOU GUYS 5X THAT DON'T BREAK MY POSIONS AND YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU GUYS ARE HURTFUL LYING DIRTBAG MEAN DOUBLE CROSSING JERKS!!! Corey yelled as he lost his temper. Sorry.... SORRY YOUR SORRY HA BECAUSE IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE APOLOGY ACCPECTED IS THE WORD. NOT ANOTHER WORD. I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!!. Corey yells. The girls went back to the room. As they look at each other. this is awful we lost are best friend for friend he wasn't very friendly. Grace cried. We should apologize. Maddie agreed. okay. Grace agreed. They went down stairs and saw Corey still in enraged. Corey. WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! Corey yells. We will fix it. Grace says. Oh yeah How? Corey asks. Music plays while the girls fix the crib. They clean up the mess and turn it into something new. Then they repaint around it a little Next, They Put it up and fixes the music and Grace puts one more little Touch. A sticker that says Grojband. Done. The girls said. Wow apology accepted as Corey smiles. Trina looks and sees Corey making up with Maddie. NO YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ANGRY!! Trina yells. Well I guess I'm Happy!! Corey hugs the Girls and looks at his Sister. NOOOOOO!! As Trina Burst into Diary Mode. Landing on the stage. Maddie shoves Trina and starts to sing this one for You Corey and The Baby. Ooh baby love, my baby love I need you, oh how I need you But all you do is treat me bad Break my heart and leave me sad Tell me, what did I do wrong To make you stay away so long 'Cause baby love, my baby love Been missing ya, miss kissing ya Instead of breaking up Let's do some kissing and making up Don't throw our love away In my arms, why don't you stay? Need ya, need ya Baby love, ooh, baby love Baby love, my baby love. The Baby started to kick with joy. I loved that song. Corey cries. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone. Why must we seperate, my love All of my whole life through I never loved no one but you Why you do me like you do? I get this need Ooh, ooh, need to hold you Once again, my love Feel your warm embrace, my love Don't throw our love away Please don't do me this way Not happy like I used to be Loneliness has got the best of me My love, my baby love I need you, oh how I need you Why you do me like you do After I've been true to you So deep in love with you Baby, baby, ooh till it's hurtin' me Till it's hurtin' me Ooh, baby love Don't throw our love away Don't throw our love away I loved that. Thanks for coming out everyone.